


I don't care if you are sick, I'll still kiss you at every chance I get

by torifrazer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter, Wade's trying to be a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: Poor Peter's all sick and handeling it by himself doesn't quite work out, so it's a blessing that he had been in his boyfriend's apartment when he got sick in the first place and, that said boyfriend was obviously going to take care of him.





	I don't care if you are sick, I'll still kiss you at every chance I get

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!   
> I hope you like what I...did there. I'm not entirely great in writing Wade, but I'm trying to get better, so let me know what you think! :)   
> I'd love some comments and kudos. 
> 
> xxx

# I don't care if you are sick, I'll still kiss you at every chance I get

  
It was the soft press of lips against his hairline, that stirred Peter from his sleep and he made a quiet, protesting noise as he rolled over onto his stomach. His arms snaked underneath one of the big pillows under his head and he drew it closer, burying his face in the warmed up material and stretched out his body more, not bothering to open his eyes.   
The noise coming in from the half-way opened window signaled that it was still quiet early, most likely still completely dark outside, but the city was waking up slowly with cars honking, footsteps on concrete and doors slamming. A breeze made him shiver as it ghosted over his shirtless back and he could feel the lips, which were still pressed to his skin, pull into a smile, but the blanket was drawn up over him nevertheless.   
Peter wasn’t going to protest about being woken up, since he knew he didn’t have to get up for quite a while and he was still blissfully half asleep. If he recalled correctly, it was Saturday, so he didn’t have to go to school and his aunt knew where he was anyway. No need to snug back into his room or get up for the next few hours. He just wished he wouldn’t have to spend them alone, then apparently Wade was on his way out. The mercenary usually took a few extra minutes after getting ready to slip back into bed with Peter and watch him sleep for a while, running his fingers through Peter’s untamed morning-hair and peppering him with light, almost not-there kisses.   
There was another kiss, with a bit more pressure this time, to his eyebrow and then the older man was out of bed again. By the time, he had reached the door, Peter was already back to sleep. 

*

“Fuck...”  
Peter groaned and tried to shift over, but immediately stopped in his movements when his head seemed to be split in two just by turning. He blinked, only once, before he rolled himself off the bed with another groan to escape the bright light that was obviously trying to smash his head in with a hammer. Without opening his eyes, he scooted across the floor and closed the blinds almost aggressively. The dark was welcome and so soothing, Peter felt like he was about to cry.   
He pulled himself back up on the bed, quietly wheezing as he tried to grab the blanket with trembling hands. A few minutes passed, it could have been an hour and Peter would have been none the wiser, before the teenager managed to do a quick check-up of his body.   
Had he been drinking the night before? No, definitely not.   
Had he been in a fight the night before? Yes, he had stopped two robberies on last night’s patrol and had definitely gotten one or two bruises in the process, but that was not the problem here, he knew.   
He faintly remembered being awake a few hours prior, when Wade had left, but he had felt fine back then. At least, he hadn’t been feeling this crappy before. So there was a ninety-eight percent chance of him being completely and utterly sick.  
  
“Wa...de?”  
God, his voice was a mess. He barely managed to shout the name without it breaking halfway through. No answer anyways.  
Which meant, that the notorious Deadpool was still out doing his work. It was very unusual for him to have jobs during the day, but sometimes he had to put a bit more effort in it, like investigation work or spying on someone for a few hours, before he went to...work. Peter didn’t want to imagine what his boyfriend was doing right now. He didn’t approve of killing people at all and Wade knew, they had had fights more often than not about it, so they stopped bringing it up.

Peter slowly and unsteadily turned over onto his side to ease the strain the earlier position had put on his bruised shoulder blade, but the new position made a wave of nausea ripple through his body. Oh, this was so not cool. What did he do to deserve this?   
For a second, he considered having his aunt come get him, before he remembered that this wouldn’t be possible due to his aunt working an over-shift today. And he really didn’t want her to worry about him. It could be a stomach bug, that only lasted for a few hours.   
So no need to make aunt May, or Wade, worry about that. No need at all. 

* 

Fours hours and his fifth time throwing up later, he had completely given up the hope that this was just a short-lived stomach bug. He was drenched in his own sweat, shivering uncontrollably even though he had put on a shirt and a big sweater, as well as some of Wade’s big sweatpants.  
He had also tried to make himself some tea to at least soothe his poor throat, but he had shattered one mug with his shaking hands and another one when he tried to hold onto the counter as a wave of dizziness almost sent him to his knees.

  


So he had settled down on the couch, wrapped in blanket and with no real knowledge of what was going on around him. Which was the reason why he decided to call Wade, even though he didn’t want to disturb him working. Not that Wade wouldn’t come, the mercenary would be on the doorstep within two seconds, but Peter didn’t feel comfortable with disturbing his work because he was being a crybaby about being sick.   
So he wouldn’t call Wade’s “work phone”, but his private one, just to check in with him and ask when he would be home. Maybe he could take some medicine along with him, because Peter doubted that the man had anything but ibuprofen in his apartment.   
It rang once, twice, three times, before Wade’s mailbox greeted him and Peter hung up with a sigh, burying himself deeper in the couch cushions and the blanket. The TV was running quietly in the background, probably on volume one or two, because Peter’s head couldn’t handle anything louder than his own, ragged breathing at the moment. He still couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

Another few hours passed, the teenager had no idea how long it had actually been, but it was already getting dark outside again, so he guessed it was around four or five in the afternoon. Surely enough, November had just started and he was already done with it as much as he was done with throwing up. It had only happened another three times in the last few hours, but given the fact that he really had nothing to throw up anymore, it was only annoying and burning up his throat.   
He had no idea what was running on TV, it was hard to keep his eyes open, but his own body, mostly the shivering, was keeping him from falling asleep.   
He was so out of it, he missed the key turning in the lock completely and was only startled out of his misery by Wade cursing. Of course, he had walked into the kitchen first, it was almost right next to the front door and the mess Peter had made was probably visible from every angle you were able to look into the kitchen.   
He wanted to call out to Wade that he was sorry and that he would clean it up later, but he couldn’t manage. 

“Peter?”  
Wade’s voice had an edge of worry in it and Peter could hear the shattered mugs crunching underneath Wade’s heavy boots. There was a soft mumble of the older man muttering to himself, before he finally appeared in the doorway to the living room. He was already out of his Deadpool suit, dressed in jeans and a spider-man sweater. But he had already taking the hood off.   
“Oh, jesus, Pete, baby, what happened?”, he breathed out and was immediately kneeling next to the couch, one hand grabbing one of Peter’s ice cold one while his other ran through the sweat-soaked hair. Peter made a soft, ragged noise and leaned forward to sit up, but was instantly wrapped up in the other man’s arms with his face smashed against his collarbone.   
Wade’s voice made his chest vibrate as he talked. “I knew you had felt warmer than usual in the morning. I shouldn’t have left. Did you call me?”  
After Peter nodded against him, Wade cursed quietly and pressed his lips against the boy’s temple. “I’m sorry, I should have checked my phone.” He shifted him a little to be able to look at him some more, his eyes wide with concern.   
“Look at you, geez, you look like the dead. You are _soaked_...”, he muttered quietly, smoothing Peter’s damp hair out of his forehead and putting a soft kiss there. “I’m honestly surprised, didn’t know you could get that sick, baby boy.”  
“Didn’t know either..”, Peter forced out huskily, sighing quietly as another shiver rippled through his body.   
“Okay, let’s get you in the shower, hm? I was looking forward to taking a shower with you anyways.”, Wade said with a small smirk, pulling the blanket away and supporting almost Peter’s whole body weight as he helped him up. “Feeling dizzy? Nauseous?”  
Peter shook his head, then nodded and then shrugged, which made Wade laugh softly. They made their way over to the bathroom. 

Peter almost couldn’t recall being undressed and moved into the shower by the time warm water was running down his back.   
“If you feel like you are about to faint, lemme know, so I can catch you properly.”, Wade teased as he got in behind him, but immediately wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist anyways. He drew him in closer, not close enough to put any pressure to either his stomach or his bruises, but close enough that there was no chance of Peter falling at all and at the same time, Peter was able to share some body heat with Wade, who seemed to be a walking heater next to him feeling like a popsicle.  
“How are you not completely burned up by now?”, Wade muttered quietly, pressing another kiss to Peter’s hair. The younger man had leaned his head against Wade’s collarbone, his eyes closed and slightly swaying on his feet. But nothing Wade couldn’t handle.   
The warm water was doing wonders and Peter was relieved that he wasn’t sticky and sweaty anymore, also he felt like he was warming up a little bit which was an added bonus. 

Wade’s big hands carefully stroked him, obviously trying to soothe the shivers that still had the boy shaking, and after a few minutes of just standing together under the water spray, the older man started cleaning Peter up with a loofah sponge, just as careful as he had touched him before. A few times it seemed like the man was muttering under his breath, but Peter wasn’t paying attention enough to make out what the man was talking about with the boxes. The boxes were usually quieter when Peter was around anyways, so the man was probably really upset about finding his boyfriend sick like this.   
“Ready to get out?”, Wade asked quietly over the noise of the water after he had rinsed Peter’s hair from the drop of shampoo he had put in there to at least make him feel a little bit better. Usually Peter would be pretty embarrassed about being treated like this, he wasn’t that comfortable with that much attention, even from his boyfriend, but he really didn’t have the strength to care at the moment, so he just nodded shakily and tried to do as much of the work of getting out and dry by himself. He put on a pair of boxers by himself, but the clean sweater was taken from his hands and Wade gently made him sit on the closed toilet to rub some cream on the bruises on his back and then knelt in front of him to soothe some Vaporub over his chest to make breathing a little bit easier. 

Peter was almost falling asleep right then and there, feeling so much warmer and safer after the shower and in fresh clothes. And with Wade around, obviously.   
“Hey, shh, five more minutes and you can go to sleep, okay?”, Wade got back up, his lips smoothing over Peter’s hairline before he cleaned up the bathroom just the tiniest bit. The apartment was a mess anyway, but since Peter had started hanging out there more and more it had become less messy. Wade actually put some effort into making it comfortable for the both of them.   
The man returned to his side a few moments later, Peter had leaned back with his eyes closed, but was still, at least halfway, awake. “Alrighty, let’s get you into bed, baby.”  
Peter nodded and pushed himself up on unsteady arms, but Wade was already putting his arms around him to support him on his short way over to the bed.   
The lights were turned off fairly quickly and Peter was comfortably snuggled into the blankets and pillows by the time the bed dipped and Wade joined him.   
For a second, there was no contact, because Wade seemed to be checking his phone, but then he put it on the nightstand and pulled Peter close, wrapping himself protectively around the younger man with their legs tangled together and his face pressed into Peter’s hair.  
“Sent your aunt a text that you’d stay another night, since she’s not coming home tonight anyways. We’ll see how you feel tomorrow, yeah?”, Wade whispered and ran his hand over Peter’s arm, before he pulled the blankets higher up. “The fever’s worrying me, Petey, you feeling okay?”  
“Mhm...”, Peter forced himself to open his eyes once again to press a kiss to Wade’s neck. “I’ll be okay. Thank you, though.”  
Wade snuggled a little closer. “No worries, spidey-boy.”  
And after a while added: “Shut up and go to sleep.”  
Peter wasn’t sure if it was aimed at him or one of the boxes, but he followed the order anyways.


End file.
